Waking Up to Crazy
by No Talker
Summary: Just something I wrote up when I realized that there are no male on futa stories for League of Legends. So I wrote this. Contains futanari and lemons. Duh. (Jinx x Reader)


Feeling the sun shinning across your face, you sit up in your bed and rub the sleep out of your eyes. Looking out the window to your apartment, you can just make out the sun rising over the buildings next door to you. It's Sunday and you've drawn the short straw by having to go in for work today. Muttering under your breath you take a look at your alarm clock at the foot of your bed on the TV stand. It's only 5:21 am. Nearly an hour and a half before you have to be at work.

Looking to your right you see that your bed mate is still sound asleep next to you. Jinx had her back to you and was sleeping on her side, trying to block out the sun. Her long blue braids given a much more vibrant color in the morning sunlight. Her limbs poking from under the covers exposed her pale skin and the collection of tattoos going down her back. She only wore her plain blue panties that she had slipped back on after your fun last night.

You lay back down and turn on your side to stare at her back for a while, wondering about the crazy girl. You wonder where she goes when she's not here with you. She said that she had nowhere else to go most of the times. Constantly having to keep moving in order to evade the cops and the gangs that were looking for her. You wonder what kind of mornings the infamous Jinx has when she's alone. You realize that you only know a few things about the girl sleeping next to you. Any attempt you make to have a serious conversation with her is either ignored or gets side tracked for more exciting activities.

Jinx makes a small sound like a whimper and grips the covers a bit harder before settling back down. It's only at times like this when you get a glimpse at the real Jinx. The vulnerability that hides behind the laughs and smiles. You prop yourself up with your hand under your chin while you continue your musings and smile. You reason that the way things are now are just fine. She's really cute at times like this and you wouldn't mind having more moments like this with her.

A wicked thought enters you mind and you smirk. Moving closer to the sleeping girl, you begin to plant light kisses on her neck and shoulders. Jinx moans at the feeling of your kisses but doesn't open her eyes. You move your left hand over her to grab a hold of her left nipple in your fingers while your right hand moves under her and snakes it's way to her panties. You start rubbing over her panties directly into her sex, causing Jinx to moan and squirm under your touch.

"Still haven't woken up huh?" you smirk while keeping up your ministrations on Jinx's body. From under her panties you can feel her 4 inch girly length start to grow in response to your touch. It's small pink head peaking from under Jinx's blue panties. You can also feel her panties begin to dampen under your fingers above her pussy as well. The sight of her arousal makes you want to do more to her. "If you don't wake up soon, I'm gonna do more dirty things to you." you whisper into her ear. You take hold of the front part of Jinx's panties and pull up on them. Causing them to dig into her moist pussy. Annoyed, Jinx reaches back and jams her hand into your face painfully.

"Geez, knock it off will ya!" Jinx grumbles in her sleep. You decide to up the ante and remove the covers from both of you. You pull her panties down, exposing her hard cock and wet pussy to the air. You then stick two fingers into her pussy and begin relentlessly stroking her walls. Jinx's moans become louder while the juices from her start to soak your hand.

"You must be awfully confused feeling so good while still half asleep." you say as clear pre starts to drip from her pink cock head. With a chuckle, you remove your hand from her crotch and pull down your boxers to release your own throbbing need. Your impressive 9 inch cock is made all the more impressive in comparison to Jinx's tiny girlcock. Lifting Jinx's leg, you position your cockhead against her wet lips and grind against them. "Hey, Jinx, can I put my morning wood inside of you?" You whisper into her ear causing her to shiver. Jinx's femcum is now practically flowing down her thighs and has soaked your member so that entering her is no problem at all. "I'm gonna put it in, okay?" Positioning your cock with her entrance, you push in with no resistance thanks to her juices. Jinx's pussy squeezes down on your cock while Jinx let's out a loud moan and finally opening her eyes.

"Wha..Hey, what are you-!" is all Jinx can get out as you start to thrust into her.

"Oh, did you finally wake up?" you ask, moving her petite body directly on top of you with her back pressed against your chest. You place your right hand on her right tit while your left is positioned on her tight stomach to steady her on top of you. Once you're in a comfortable position you begin to pump in and out of the girl on top of you. "Well, we're having sex of course." Jinx moans every time your hips impact on her tight ass, making her pussy grip your member that much harder. Her cock is straining against her stomach with need now. You know from experience that Jinx likes to leave her cock untouched during sex, loving the pent up feeling her small member gives her as she's being fucked. With a devious smile you move your left hand to grip her small girlcock. The effect is immediate. Jinx's pussy tightens on your cock to the point where it's difficult to move inside her even with all the lube she's readily supplying you. Jinx's left hand comes up and grips your wrist as you start to stroke her throbbing cock. "I know you're about to cum." You whisper into her ear. "Do it." You command.

Jinx sucks in a sharp breath as she cums. Her pussy spasms around your length, trying desperately to milk your cock for it's bounty but you manage to just barely stop yourself from cumming. It would be a bother if she got pregnant after all you muse to yourself. Jinx however is under no such limitations. Arching her back Jinx cums her brains out from your double assault on her body. Her pussy let's loose a flow of femcum that covers your balls and is now soaking the bed. Her girlcock, finally having the stimulation it so longed for, shoots a healthy amount of cum out; coating Jinx's stomach and chest in her arousal. You stroke her pink dick in order to prolong her orgasm a bit longer. Once she's finally comes down from her high, she rests her body back into yours and goes limp in your arms, breathing hard at having such an intense orgasm so early in the morning. Pulling your still hard cock from out of her you start to gently stroke one of her braids in your hand while planting small kisses on her neck.

"Good morning Jinx. How did you like being woken up?" You ask smugly.

"Idiot. Who wakes someone up that way?" Jinx pouts, elbowing you in your ribs.

"I know, right?" You say laughing at the cute girl and planting a kiss on her cheek.

Jinx suddenly lifts herself up for a moment and turns around so that she's now straddling your hips. She has that crazy smile on her face which gives you pause as to what she's up to. The mystery is solved quickly as she reaches back and grabs your pole to align it with her pussy.

"This is payback." Jinx says with a grin and lowers herself down your length and immediately starts to ride your cock before you have a chance to adjust. The amazing feeling of her pussy wrapped around your dick is amplified by your need to cum. You try and warn her about your impending orgasm in stuttered breaths.

"Go ahead, cum all you want." Jinx says as she rides you harder and harder. Without much choice in the matter, you unleash the cum stored inside of your balls directly into the crazy blue haired girl ridding you. The amount completely fills her womb and starts to spill out of her. "Hmm, it's pouring into me..." Jinx moans at the feeling of your cum painting her insides white, her cock letting loose a few spurts in response to you pumping her full of your cum. Once you've finished, your cock goes flaccid and slips out of Jinx. Strings of cum slowly dripping from out of her pussy onto your stomach. Now it's your turn to breath hard after an orgasmic finish.

"Aw man, there's so much but today is a safe day so this is fine." Jinx says while rubbing her stomach, feeling your cum inside of her, "But you might end up getting me with this much."

You reach up and pull Jinx down on you so that she's laying against your chest. Wrapping your arms around her small body and hold her close so that you can both feel each other's beating heart.

"Did that feel good?" Jinx asks you cheekily.

"You're gonna be the death of me." Is all you can say in response.

After a quick shower, one that the both of you had to share so either of you could have some hot water, you're about twenty minutes away from being late for work. Once you've gotten dressed you enter the living room where Jinx is sitting on the couch cross-legged, watching cartoons and eating a bowl of cereal. With her clothes in the dryer still, she took to wearing one of your shirts while her's dried. She taken loose her braids in the shower to allow her long blue hair to dry, giving her a much more feminine look with it down. You quietly curse your asshole of a boss for making you come in today when you have such a beautiful creature at home. However, before you leave there is at least one more thing you need to do before you go.

"Hey Jinx..." You begin.

"Don't worry. I promise I won't blow up your apartment or set your kitchen on fire while you're gone." Jinx blurts out with a mouth full of cereal.

"I just wanted to give you this." You say as you pull out a key and place it on the living room table. "It's a key to the apartment. You can come back anytime you want."

Jinx stops munching her cereal and looks at you for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Anon, you are one sappy nerd you know that?!" Jinx manages to get out between the laughs. You smile and bend down to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm funny like that." You make it to the door before turning back to Jinx, "Have a good day." You say.

"Yeah, see ya nerd." is all Jinx replies as she resumes eating her cereal. You close the door and think about how likely it would be for the cops to pull you over for speeding on the way to work.

The apartment is dark when you get back. You open the door and call out that you're back but all that greets you is silence. You figured she'd leave before you got back but still you had some hope she'd stay. Passing by the living room, you look at the table and see that the key you left for Jinx is gone. In it's place is a note carved into the table.

X WUZ HERE!

All you can do is smile at the very Jinx message.


End file.
